Socks
by A Girl Who Loves Tennant
Summary: Pretty self-explainitory, Rose asks the Doctor about socks. One-shot.


**Just a little one-shot. My laptop is broken so this has been written on my iPad. Hence why ****_The Wedding if Rose Tyler and John T Smith_**** hasn't been updated in a while. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I, fangirl, do not own anything you may recognise here. If I did, I'm sure you would all know. If you are a member of the BBC, please don't sue me.**

"Do you..." Rose asked as she watched the Doctor tinker away at the TARDIS console.

"Do I what?" He asked. Only his pinstriped clad lower legs and off-white converse could be seen. he seemed to wriggle his toes as he worked. Which Rose found incredibly adorable. But she wouldn't mention it.

"Doesn't matter." She said dismissively.

The Doctor slid out from the console and looked her in the eye. "It does now." He said and crossed his legs.

"It was only a silly question, it really doesn't matter." She pleaded and pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"There are no silly questions. Well, silly questions are those which are never asked." He babbled and leaned back slightly so his head was resting on the side of the console.

Rose sighed reluctantly. "I was going to ask," she began and moved her hand to her mouth. "Do you wear socks?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

The Doctor looked shocked. He wasn't expecting it to be such a random question. "Erm..." He began and ruffled his hair a little bit. He then thought for a few minutes, what an awkward few minutes they were, and finally came out with an answer. "No." He said simply.

"Really? You don't wear socks at all?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head from side to side. "Nope."

"Not in any of you incarnations?" She added.

He continued to shake his head. "Nada." He said, sticking his tongue out in the process.

"Have you even tried on a pair of socks?" She smiled as she spoke.

He leaned forward to think. "Possibly...perhaps...maybe...um...no." He finally concluded.

Rosie's jaw dropped and hung here for a few seconds. "So, you're telling me that the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm has never worn a pair of socks?"

"Well when you put it like that, it does seem pretty bad. And before you say 'why don't you try a pair then Doctor', I don't want to because of the silly patterns they often have on them." He imitated her voice.

"You don't have to try on a patterned pair, you know, I'm fairly sure that you have some plain black ones in the wardrobe." She tried to convince him.

Before he could say anything else, Rose had pulled him um off he floor and was dragging him to the wardrobe. What a wonderful room that was. Three, possibly four, floors full of clothes from every era all linked together by a huge spiral staircase. It was, by far, Rose's favourite room in the TARDIS. _Completely_ out-doing her room and the library.

After a short walk, due to the consideration of the TARDIS, they made it to the brilliant room.

"So, which level are your socks on?" Rose asked, still holding on to his hand.

"How should I know? I don't wear them!" He spluttered as Rose tugged him behind her once more. "I don't see why you're so eager to get me to wear them?" He tried to resist her strength, but that didn't seem to work.

"Because it's one of them things, Doctor. One of those things that you need to do, just once." She explained as they walked up the staircase. "Where do you keep your underwear?"

"What has that got to do with anything!?" He shouted in shock. It wasn't very often that anybody asked him where his underwear was kept. Rassilon! Nobody asked where his underwear was kept.

Rose stopped walking and looked at him for an answer. She tilted her head slightly and smiled hopefully, her tongue making it's way bough her teeth slowly.

That was when the Doctor couldn't help but answer her. That smile _always _caught him off guard and he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed and then gave her the answer she was hoping for. "The top floor, I'll point it out when we get there. May I ask, why my underwear?" His voice began to sound a little confused.

"The vast majority of Humans tend to keep their socks and underwear in or around the same place." She replied subconsciously as she and the Doctor walked up the stairs, now side by side, still holding hands.

"Well, that seems fairly unhygienic, don't you think? Keeping things that go over your feet in the same place as things that go on your... um... groin... area..." His words began to space out and sound more awkward as he finished the sentence.

Rose laughed silently at his awkwardness. "On Earth, most people put their clothes in this wonderful thing called a washing machine. It cleans the clothes for you! That way, the socks will be clean and it's safe to keep them in the same place as pants and stuff." She said sarcastically.

"Oi! I'm not as anti-domestic as you think! I know what a washing machine is. I've also heard of things called hair brushes which you clearly haven't..." He gestured to her messy hair.

Rose gasped at his remark and nudged him gently. "At least I do different things with my hair, which is more than some people can say." She looked up at his signature hair style.

"That was low!" He laughed and nudged her back. "I shall have you know that I've been experimenting with back-combing!" His hand automatically went to his head so he could ruffle his hair.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically as they approached the final few steps. "'Rose what about this look?' 'Hey Rose, is this too flamboyant?' 'Rose please be honest with me, would this look better if my hair was ginger?'" She imitated his voice.

"I have never said the word flamboyant before. Doesn't really fit my teeth right. Flam-boy-ant. No. Not for me." He concluded as they got to the top of the wardrobe. "Over there." He said pointing to a huge set of wooden draws.

Next to said draws, was a hamper of some sort. Rose was immediately drawn to this hamper and let go of the Doctor's hand to take a look for the cotton footwear that triggered their visit to the wardrobe.

The Doctor watched as she lifter the fabric lid off the hamper. "Are you actually this desperate to make me wear a pair of socks?"

Rose didn't look up from the basket. Before she began to look through it, she made sure it wasn't dirty washing. As if the TARDIS was on her side, that was the sock hamper. Rose smiled and pulled out a pair of regular, black, cotton socks. She walked back to the Time Lord and held them in front of him. "Just try them on and I'll ask nothing more of you for the rest of the day."

The Doctor grimaced at the socks. "Do I really have to? Does it mean that much to you?"

Rose nodded innocently and put the socks in his hand. She batted her eyelids and watched as he sat down on the floor and untied his converse.

It didn't take him as long as Rose expected for him to take off his shoes. His manly feet were bare and very pale. He picked up one of the socks, analysed it for a few seconds, then leaned down to his toes to slide it on his right foot. He gathered it all together, and slowly pulled it across the 'laces' part of his foot. Once he had brought it up past his ankle, he quickly put the other sock on the other foot.

"So?" Rose asked, grinning widely.

The Doctor wriggled his toes in their new 'casing' as he would put it. Subconsciously, his bottom lip stuck out and he nodded in appreciation. "They're not bad." He said and held his hand out for Rose to pull him up off the floor.

She complied and pulled up the hefty man. "Would you be inclined to wear them?"

"Yes. Yes, I think I would. I rest my case, Rose Tyler. Socks are good." His 100 watt smile shining.


End file.
